Love Being In Love
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Oneshot. Mall time, are favorite monks go to the mall and Raimundo wants to buy Kimiko something special...R


Massive Snow. It's Wednesday, Valentines Day. And like I said. Snow Day on Valentines Day. Yes, school is cancelled on Valentines Day and may be even cancelled on Thursday. And the gist of it all, we have the whole week off next week. This is still total crap. Heres a snow day on my favorite holiday. It's been snowing since midnight. And won't stop till like late tonight. So far, we have like 3 feet no joke. Anyways, the snow is pounding so I thought I'd write a oneshot...

Xiaolin Temple

"Let's go to the mall," Kimiko suggested since the were stuck inside due to the massive three feet of snow fall, that only continued to fall.

"We could ask Master Fung," Raimundo suggested, saving his game of Final Fantasy X-2, and putting the wireless controller on the side table.

"We really could go, I wanna buy a present for my Keiko's birthday.

"Let's ask Clay and Omi too," Raimundo suggested. He didn't think he could be alone with Kimiko and not be able to keep his hands off her, if someone wasn't around.

Kimiko smiled. If Clay and Omi came, she could better control the chemistry that fired in her whenever she was alone with Raimundo. Whenever she touched him, even accidently, sent sparks flying through her body. Love did that kinda thing to her.

"Yo Clay, Omi," Raimundo called, knowing they were just in the kitchen.

Moments later, Clay and Omi appeared in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go to the mall?" Raimundo asked him.

"Sure, but we need to stop at a Price Chopper or something on the way back, we're running low on steak."

"Clay, don't you see that animals are our friends, not food. You should become a vegetarian like me," Omi told him.

Clay turned back towards the kitchen. "I'm a big man Omi, I need good food, lettuce or somethin' like that can't fill me up."

Omi followed Clay back to the kitchen. "But, think of the baby cows, or...or..."

"My daddy owns a meat ranch remember? I've seen cows butchered all my life..."

Clay was drowned out by Omi again.

"Were leaving in ten minutes guys," Raimundo yelled to them."

"Okay," Omi and Clay replied, then continued their argument.

Raimundo shook his head. "I'm gonna go ask Master Fung, we can probably take the Silver Manta-Ray."

Kimiko nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna make sure Clay and Omi actually get ready."

Raimundo nodded too. "Okay, see ya in 10."

Kimiko turned into the kitchen. "Okay, see ya."

Raimundo stared at the empty doorway, where Kimiko had just stood. He was still waiting for the effect she had on him to wear off.

"Let's go, we're leaving, you guys fight about the stupidest things. Clay, Omi's a vegetarian, don't try to change him. Omi, same goes for you," Kimiko's voice filtered through the kitchen to his ears. He loved how she took charge sometimes. He loved being in love with Kimiko. He'd tell her how he felt someday, when the right moment came.

MALL OF THE WORLD

Omi and Clay went off together, Clay dragging him to a Country Buffet. Then Kimiko and Raimundo were alone. Kimiko laughed. Raimundo looked at her.

"Whats so funny?" He asked her.

"Your stuck with me, and I have to warn you, I'm a little of a shopaholic."

He laughed. "I've been forewarned."

She laughed with him as they walked onto the escalator.

2 hours later

Kimiko had dragged him to ever store in the mall it seemed. Him being her clothes and bag holder. Hot Topic, Contempo, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Route 21, and a thrift store. Kimiko bought a mass amount of stuff. Even buying him a shirt from Aero.

"This is fun, no?" Kimiko asked, as she laughed at the bags he was holding for her.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"You know you love me." she said.

Oh yes, he definitely did. Tell her, his mind screamed, betraying him. Friendship first. Another part said. Love or Friendship. He scattered the thoughts in his head, as they continued walking.

"So, anywhere you want to go?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh my gosh, Borders. We have to go in..." Seeing the look on his face, she sighed. "I'm sorry. Can we go in?" Like he'd say no to her.

"Sure."

"Yay, she hugged him, and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the store. She walked down the aisles.. "Ah-ha," she said, uon reaching the Anime and Magna section. "This will only take a sec, I promise. She put her finger on the first book, and slid her fingers down the row.

A pile formed in his arm. Boys Be..., DramaCon, Le Chavalier D'Eon, Oh My Goddess!, Pani Poni Dash, The Queen's Knight, The World of Narue, and Socrates in Love.

"What are all these books about?" He asked.

"In this order, Romance, Romance, Burdened Task, Romance, Humor, Romance, Romance-Adventure, and Romance."

"Lotta romance."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

After a few moments you added. "Hopeless romantic, always was, always will be."

He smiled at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Lets go."

They walked out of Borders, and down the escalator. As they were walking a lady called to them in one of the little shops in the middle of the floor. "How about buying a ring for your girlfriend?" She called.

Kimiko blushed. "We..were...not boyfriend...girlfriend..." She began but stopped miserably.

"Oh my mistake," the lady began.

"Hold on Kim, let's look. Please?"

"Okay, just a second."

Raimundo began looking at the rings, and after a moment, whispered something to the shopkeeper. She smiled and opened a box on the ground, and pulled out a ring, which Raimundo bought. He then turned to Kimiko and opened her hand, putting the ring on her finger.

She blushed. "Than..." she trailed off when she saw the writing on the ring. _I Love You_ It said.

Before she could say anything, his lips were against hers. Her eyes widened, but she closed her eyes after a second, as he continued to kiss her, as she kissed him back. They broke apart, to the sound of clapping. They turned to see Omi and Clay, clapping. "About time," Clay said to them.

"I love you too," Kimiko whispered to him.

"Mmm," was his reply as he kissed her on the lips again...

&&&

Yay! I'm on a roll now, a new story and a oneshot to boot. Sorry, as you may see the top is talking about Valentines Day, but the thing ism I started this on a snow day on Valentines Day mind you, and forgot about it. I know, I know stupid me. Anyways, now the snow is melting cause its like 50 degrees. Horray! And theres a lotta run off. Like a lot, the stream that run on the right side of my house is like a river and the ditches are just as bad. But springs coming, I wore sandals and capris today. Anyways enough babble. Hope you read my new story!

RaiKimLover


End file.
